


In My Life I Love You More

by gingertintedglasses



Series: Running Up That Hill [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Prompt: War Vet Steve and Cillvian Bucky: While Steve practices walking using a railed platform at PT, Bucky cheers him on at the end of the path. When Steve managed to walk across for th first time, he stops to kiss Bucky.





	In My Life I Love You More

Steve had been working tirelessly with his doctors and therapists and he was improving everyday, even a little bit, whether he saw it or not. Bucky saw it.  Bucky saw all of the work and energy and _hope_ that Steve poured into everything he did and Bucky marveled at Steve’s ability to keep going.  

He was so _proud_ of Steve and how far he’d come and how much he kept trying and he could only hope he was able to give back to Steve in kind.

***

It was a big day.  Steve could feel it.  He’d been working hard with his doctors and his therapists and he could feel it in his bones (literally and figuratively) that today was the day.  Today was the day he was going to walk the whole railing. He’d felt it when he woke up: the thought there in his mind as he took his time to sit up and start getting ready for his appointment at eleven (three hours away) so he’d be there on time.  It took a while to get used to a new pace, a new routine and the time it took to do the things he used to do without a thought.

But the thought was there the whole morning, quiet and sure and real. His body felt ready; he’d spent months at odds with his body, his brain ready and waiting for so many things and his body lagging behind, coming up short.  He’d had to learn patience and Bucky had given him the levity he’d needed one particularly difficult day: _your Ma would be so proud to see how much patience you’ve learned, Stevie. Setbacks are ok_.  But today he felt like his body and his mind were on the same page.  

It felt so good that he didn’t even get frustrated when he needed help with his belt, with pouring from a brand-new bottle of orange juice, down the steps that were still a little icy.  

***

Steve was in an uncommonly good mood and Bucky relished it.  Seeing Steve so happy, for whatever reason, had Bucky feeling like the chill in the air didn’t touch him.  

He was always present at Steve’s physical therapy appointments, for moral support and to learn the exercises with Steve so they could do modified versions of them at home.  Bucky had always enjoyed working for Stark Industries but their care and understanding and support while he and Steve went on this journey together had earned them a lifelong employee.   

Bucky was at the far end of the railings as Steve gripped them hard and started on the slow, steady path towards him.  He’d been getting about halfway, maybe three-quarters of the way across before he had to stop.  It always disappointed Steve that he couldn’t get the whole way across but for Bucky, for Steve’s therapists, it was incredible.  Steve worked so hard and had made amazing strides in less time than anyone had anticipated.  It made Bucky nervous sometimes, that perhaps Steve was pushing himself too far, too much, but so far Steve had been careful not to hurt himself and.

And.  

And before Bucky could think himself further down that road, Steve was at the halfway point, a wide smile on his face as he kept going, careful and deliberate and his gaze fixed on Bucky.  Bucky couldn’t help but return Steve’s smile.  

Steve reached the three-quarter point, the point that was usually as far as he could get.  Except. Except today, Steve kept going, slow inch my inch, one foot making steady sure if shaky steps, the other lifting and dragging the toes against the mat.  

And then Steve was there, in front of him.  So close Bucky could see the happy, bright glint lighting up Steve’s eyes and just as Bucky let out a happy, victorious laugh, Steve leaned forward just a bit to reach Bucky’s lips and Bucky had to stop laughing so he could kiss Steve properly.  

It was good.  It was progress and triumph and Steve had done it and they’d gotten here together and they’d keep going together and.  Yes.  

Bucky leaned in for another kiss before forcing himself back to help Steve to the bench to rest.  He’d done it, and when they got home, Bucky made a note on his calendar: another victory, another moment to celebrate.  


End file.
